Mine and mine alone
by Rueky Ishtar
Summary: Bakura cant help himself when he buys a young teen from an auction and brings him home, now he makes a vow to protect and love the boy and prove he cares for him, but it'll take time for the feelings to be mirrored as others wish to take and harm the young boy causing him to have shaken trust. Crappy summary is crappy. Yaoi Thiefshipping. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Ooookkkay I literally have no idea whatsoever why im writing this, Umm, I guess I'll explain It was new years eve and we got a little crazy with the grape juice and stuff so i went to bed and had this wierd dream and then this was born... enjoy I guess (Fullmetalcardgames if you read this I'll tear you apart, cause i know what you'll do if you do read it... *pouts*)**

* * *

Bakura sat down at the table the young waitress had led him to. It was a nice clean round table with a white table cloth and a red candle in the middle. "The auction will start in a few minutes sir, would you like anything?" She asked.

"No thank you." was Bakura's response as he shifted uneasily in his seat. He'd never been to a human auction before, he was only here for a friend that was it, he wouldn't even buy anything he was just there for a friend...

The waitress returned shortly with a glass of red wine "It's on the house." she said as she set it in front of him "Enjoy sir." She added leaving the table for a final time.

Bakura sighed and took a light sip from the drink, it was sweet and light. He made a small noise of satisfaction and continued drinking untill he had enough. Then he looked to the stage up front where the dressy auctioneer was making his way to the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome welcome. Now the rules of this auction are simple, highest bidder wins." He laughed into the microphone. Bakura scoffed. "Now lets begin shall we? Bring out the first work of art." The auctioneer said as a young teenage woman was brought onto the stage. Bakura grimaced, she looked pitiful and broken. Her brown hair was cut short to show off her neck and breasts, her eyes were dull with distress and she wore only a white revealing bikini even though it was near winter time.

"Let's start the bidding at ten thousand." the auctioneer proclaimed, suddenly hands went up everywhere, Bakura hissed in annoyance as the price was raised and settled at a million dollars from a brunette in the crowd.

It continued like this for over an hour and each time Bakura became more relaxed with the action, he casually leaned back in his chair giving little pity to those that were bought untill near the end a young 'prize' was brought on stage.

A young blonde boy was dragged onto the stage by a chain and collar around his neck, he walked as if he was drunk and his eyes were dulled with whatever drug they had given him. He was different from all the other auctions, he had nothing on and was covered with bruises, signs of a struggle. He was a fair tan with lavender eyes that looked as if they could pierce the soul.

"Now here we have a rare flower." The auctioneer stated and the young teen fell to his knees and hung his head. "He's sixteen and he's a purebred Egyptian, he's also virgin in the front as well as in the back." The auctioneer teased prying the kid's legs apart. The boy only responded with a raspy moan. "Why don't we start the bidding at a hundred thousand?" He called out, hands began going up and Bakura began to shift in his seat and the price went up and up and up.

"Eight hundred thousand!" One man yelled and no more hands went up. "Going once going twice..." the auctioneer began.

"One million!" Bakura jumped out of his seat and mentally swore at himself. "Going once-" "One million five hundred" The same man challenged Bakura, causing the albino to growl in frustration

"Two million!" He shouted leaving the whole assembly shocked at the highest bid made there ever. "And if you try to bid again." He turned to the man who also wanted the boy and pulled out his handgun. "I wont hesitate to make sure he's mine."

The auctioneer quickly finished "Once twice sold." he said and backed off as Bakura walked onto the stage throwing a large wad of money at the auctioneer and taking the near unconscious boy into his arms and wrapping him up in his jacket.

* * *

'Shit Bakura what are you supposed to do now?!' Bakura yelled at himself as he walked to his black car with the boy shivering in his arms. 'You went and bought a slave and for what reason!'

He groaned and looked down at the boy who had curled up in his jacket his chain dangling around Bakura's legs threatening to trip him and his hand hanging onto Bakura's shirt. "Hey, are you awake?" Bakura asked softly

"Nnnggh..." was all he got.

Bakura sighed, and opened the passenger door and gently laid the kid inside before walking around and sliding into the drivers seat.

Bakura looked at the kid for several minutes before starting his car and driving off into the night. 'Seriously Bakura, what are you supposed to to with him?...' He asked himself as he drove along the highway rather recklessly.

'You dont know how to take care of a kid... or a slave...' he felt himself flush at the last thought. 'Fuck I own a slave.' He groaned as he entered a large apartment parking lot. He made sure to properly hide the boy's nudity and 'accessories' before exiting the car and entering the luxurious building.

"Welcome back Mr. Touzuko there's mail for y- um friend, sir?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"Yeah, he's drunk so i brought him home." Bakura replied slyly.

"oh, ok, well there's mail for you upstairs." she answered.

"Thanks." Bakura said and punched the eleventh button on the elevator. Bakura almost dropped the boy while inside the elevator as he began to kick and shift in his grip. "Hold on we're almost home." he gave the boy a gently squeeze then exited the elevator and trekked down the halls to a nearby room.

Bakura took a deep breath as he entered his apartment room, home sweet home. He carried the boy to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed before trying to undo the collar around the boy's neck without any success and eventually having to use his knife to cut him free. After that he went to his drawer and picked out a soft fluffy pair of pajamas and helped the younger boy into them, when he was finished he really did look like a poor drunk friend instead of a drugged up slave.

As Bakura sat on the bed with him he finally felt the exercise of the days event and yawned before shaking his head to clear it away "Guess it's time for me to sleep too." He joked as he left to take the couch for the night.

Bakura awoke to the sound of a scream and he instantly jumped up out of the bed and ran into his room "Hey are you ok!?" he asked, the boy was sitting up in his bed sobbing and hugging himself. "Hey, shh calm down" he said crawling into the bed and taking the boy into his arms "Shh, you're safe... calm down..." he soothed.

"W-who are you!?" the boy whimpered in a soft alto voice. "My name is Bakura, you're ok. who are you?" Bakura asked gently holding the boy out so he could see his face, he was beautiful... his eyes were alive and bright and the markings under and around his eyes accented the exotic look and his face looked purer now that he was awake and just about clear of the drug, he almost didn't hear the boy when he finally spoke. "M-my, my name is, Marik..."


	2. Chapter 2

**ok since everyone pretty much freaked on the two million dollar thing let me make this known... yes It's yen! and two million yen is equal to a hundred or a thousand us dollars... i forget which... Also, if you are not into rough, dangerous, rape filled stories, this is probably not for you...**

* * *

Bakura stretched and popped his joints as he opened his eyes, the b-Marik had kept him up for a few hours crying and panicking, eventually the after effect of the drug pulled him into unconsciousness again.

Bakura roughly rubbed his eyes and decided to go and up check on him, Marik was still asleep and he was completely out of it! Bakura could throw a brick at him and he wouldn't stir! He chuckled to himself and sat down next to him, he looked cute the way he was positioned with the covers wrapped around him like a caterpillars cocoon.

"Marik, you poor kid..." he sighed as he examined the bruises along Marik's legs and other exposed skin.

Strangely enough, the soft words were enough to make the young boy stir and open his eyes. "Hey." Bakura said scooting closer to him.

Marik made a scared face and shrunk into the covers. "Shh, I won't hurt you are you ok?" Bakura asked moving away so hopefully Marik would be less afraid.

"I hurt, what did you do to me?" Marik whimpered.

'Oh, he thinks I did that?' Bakura questioned silently. "I didn't hurt you Marik, I'm here to help, tell me what happened to you." Bakura said gently. Marik looked around the room as if trying to remember.

"I-uh, I remember I walking through town and a red no black car stopped to ask directions, I, I was pulled in and they began yelling, I k-kicked and screamed for help, but they hit me and forced a bunch of pills into my mouth...I don't remember after that." Marik was shaking and on the verge of tears.

"Calm down, you're safe now." Bakura said holding the shaken teen close.

"Where am I, why am I here?" Marik asked quietly, clinging to Bakura like a life line.

"You in my apartment, in Tokyo. You're here because..." Bakura trailed off "because I..." why couldn't he just tell him straight!? Bakura exhaled and took a deep breath preparing for whatever reaction he would get from the kid in his arms. "I bought you from an auction." He said bitterly.

"W-what!?" Marik pushed himself out of Bakura's grip, "Y-you b-bought me?" he said sounding panicked. Bakura felt himself heat up with embarrassment and he grabbed Marik's hand firmly.

"I-I just thought..." he trailed off not finding any good words to use.

Marik jumped up and tripped over himself, horror written across his face "Y-you thought what!? th-that I'd be a good bed slave or s-something!?" He cried shaking in terror.

"Hey calm down!" Bakura stood up and took a step towards the frightened blonde. "Stay away!" Marik yelled and backed into the nearest wall.

"Hush just listen to me." Bakura said walking up to Marik

"No you listen! let me go!" Marik replied harshly and raised his leg swiftly to try and kick Bakura's no-no square as he became close up and personal. It was a bad move.

Bakura expected the action and moved back but moved forward again before Marik was finished causing Marik's knee to graze against his crotch in a very hot way.

Bakura's breathing hitched and he almost fell against Marik and the wall, but he caught himself and trapped Marik between his arms, the boy's struggling began doing something Bakura really didn't want it to do, it began turning him on.

"M-Marik, st-op struggling... god..." Bakura groaned in a husky voice.

This only freaked Marik out more. "Oh god! get away from me you rapist!" He yelled and pushed Bakura in an attempt to get away, only succeding in arousing Bakura more with the stuggle.

"Stop!" He yelled and leaned into Marik moaning softly and his half stiff cock brushed against Marik's leg. Marik let out a frightened yell and Bakura felt himself jump to life and his dick shot strait up with the need for sex. "Dammit Marik!" He shouted and shoved him onto the bed litterally ripping Marik's shirt off.

"B-Bakura let me go!" Marik shrieked.

"Shut up, the after effects of your drug will keep you from fighting back with any strength, so you might as well try and enjoy this." Bakura growled, pinning Marik's hands above his head and sliding his pajama pants off.

"Bakura please!" Marik begged as he was completely exposed.

"I said hush." Bakura warned and began giving Marik's limp sex a firm long stoke.

"Ahh! n-no don't!" Marik gasped and tried to break free, but Bakura was right about the drug and he could barely move in his grip.

"Admit it you actually like it." Bakura said cuckling as Marik's cock came to life slightly.

Marik cried out and panted heavily as Bakura thust into him again and again, he strugled to breathe as his face was pushed into the matress since Bakura had flipped him onto his stomach and fucked him roughly. "Bak-kura!" Marik choked out as Bakura sped up and hardened his thrusts making the boy scream in pain never once in pleasure.

"Shut up." Bakura growled and bit Marik's shoulder hard "Ahh!" Marik soobed and bit his lip as Bakura tore into his sin and lapped up the blood. Bakura continued his administrations for at least twenty more minutes before shuddering and groaning as he came inside Marik twice. Bakura smirked and panted softly as he pulled out then his expresion changed to horror.

Marik curled up into a ball, his bangs hiding his eyes as his shoulders shook with silent sobs.

"Marik?" Bakura asked lightly touching Marik's bare hip recieving only a scratchy whimper. "Oh god Marik!" Bakura yelped and pulled Marik into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry!" He said tears forming at his eyes, he'd raped this boy, taken his virginity and in the most painful way... oh god... "Bakura squeased the boy then laid him down gently, covering him up with the satin sheets. "I promise, I will never hurt you like that again, I promise 'll protect you and care for you. Please forgive me." He choked and buried his face into Marik's hair.

"I promise, I will love you..."

* * *

**Chapter two done and done whoo! nuthing much to say so I guess I'll see you in the third chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Umm, not much to say about this chapter, just glad to get it done and get it one step closer to more exciting and dangerous plot. *squeals* even I can't wait to see what happens!**

* * *

Bakura stared at Marik's sleeping form and grimaced on the inside, the kid looked so peaceful but when he opened his eyes they would tell a different story.

Bakura looked at his watch, 7:30, he was almost late for work he quickly wrote a note telling where he'd be and that there was food in the fridge, he left it by Marik's side and exited the apartment. He silently passed the lady at the front desk and went straight to his car.

It took Bakura about thirty minutes to reach his destination, he sighed as he left his car passing the sign that read- 'Kaiba corporation' and slamming the front door open.

"Bakura where have you been!? you late by fifteen minutes!" Mai cried once he entered his office.

"Sorry, I was having a bit of trouble at home, I got a neeeww dooog yeah I got a new dog, and he's not settling in that well..." Bakura almost literally slapped himself, then turned to his desk and began filing the papers.

"I see, what kind is it?" Mai couldn't help herself as she leaned casually into Bakura's desk.

Bakura stopped and mentally cursed. "Um, he, he's one of those yellow dogs with long hair-fur!" Bakura corrected himself, and hoped the young woman wouldn't get suspicious.

"Oh a Golden Retriever, those are big! how does it fit in your apartment?" Mai questioned and furrowed her eyebrow.

"He's not a retriever, he's a small dog." Bakura felt himself flush talking about Marik this way, he cleared his throat to try and clear his head. "well anyways I have work to do so, I'll talk with you later Mai." Bakura tried to end the conversation.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch break." Mai let a giggle slip and exited the room.

Bakura stared back with an almost morbid look, did she know!? He didn't dwell on it long though and quietly turned back to his desk and continued his job, periodically stopping to rub his forehead in frustration with his work or his thoughts of Marik home alone. "God I hope he's ok..." He sighed and laid his head on his crossed arms.

"Bakura?" Mai was in his office again.

"What?" Bakura growled not bothering to lift his head.

"It's lunch break, why are you still in here?" Mai asked laying a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" she added.

"Hmm, I'm fine, thanks." Bakura said, standing from his chair and following Mai to the break room.

"So when did you get the idea to own a dog? I thought you hated animals." Mai asked as they sat together in the large room with several other workers.

Bakura thought quickly. "I just, felt a bit, you know, lonesome..." He tried to say it together as to not look like a liar. "And so I went to the nearest shelter and picked up this cute little dog." Bakura smiled his trick was working.

"How sweet, what's his name?" Mai asked.

'Shit...' Bakura bit back the word. "His name!, yeah his name is... is," Bakura tried thinking up a good name but his mind decided that now would be the perfect time to shut down on good naming skills. "His name is Marik." He said finally, almost wanting to bang his head against a wall.

"Cute name, i wanna see him, bring him to work in one of your man bags one day." Mai teased then gasped "If it's like a little, little dog we could dress it up and make it look all cute in your bag, then, we could do you." Mai giggled getting a devious look on her face.

Bakura felt his face explode into red. "F-first off I do NOT carry a man bag, I don't even own one. And Marik's too big to carry in a bag, he'd kick around too much anyway." Bakura explained his face growing redder each time he mentioned something about Marik. "So, sorry but, you wont be able to see him anytime soon..." he stared at the ground his eyes wide with a secret embarrassment.

"Oh, ok then, well I hope he settles in well with you, if you need any help I'd be glad to offer any knowledge I have." Mai said going back to her normal diva self.

"Thanks but, I think I'll be able to cope on my own." Bakura replied his face beginning to go back to normal.

The rest of Bakura's work day was a long boring drag, he finished filing all his paper work and finished the inventory nothing interesting really happened after his lunch break, Mai came in a couple of times and they chatted a bit, but only for a few moments before they went their own ways. Finally it was closing time, and Bakura couldn't be happier, a storm was rolling in and he didn't know how Marik coped with storms. He quickly made it to his apartment just as the rain began.

"Welcome back Mr.-" was all Bakura heard the lady at the desk say as he rushed into the elevator and punched the eleventh button hard. The elevator ride was too slow and the second the doors opened he rushed into his apartment room. He quickly looked around for the boy growing frantic as he ran out of places to look, finally he ran to the kitchen where he breathed in relief to see him at the counter holding a glass of water.

Marik was still in the pajamas bakura had given him, though his shirt hung open since all the buttons were 'missing' and he let his hair fall into his face as he quietly raised the glass to his lips unaware that Bakura was behind him.

"Are you feeling better?" Bakura asked softly causing Marik to startle and drop the glass, shattering it against the floor.

"I-I'm sorry!" Marik barked and got down to pick up the pieces.

"Wait don't!" Bakura snapped but he was too late as Marik cut his finger on the sharp fragments, a small gasp of pain escaping him.

"Oi you ok?" Bakura said taking hold of his shoulder. only to be met with the frightened gaze of the young teen as he tore from Bakura's grip and backed into the counters holding his injured finger.

Bakura felt his stomach drop, 'I scared him this bad... god what is wrong with me?' He tought as he drew back and allowed the blonde to escape to another room.

Bakura sighed and picked up the dangerous object as the rain began to get heavier.

* * *

Bakura heard Marik pacing the room and covering his ears as the tunder rolled loudly and the rain pounded against the building. He was really glad he was home now, even though Marik didn't trust him enough to let him comfort the poor boy, he was glad to know he'd be able to calm the boy soon. Only with time.

"Hey," He said in a soft gentle voice.

Marik looked up at him, fear of the storm wieghting more than fear of Bakura.

"It's ok, just think of something else." Bakura smiled. "I have some music you can listen to, if it would help." He smiled and handed Marik a cd player with a disk of calming music already inside.

Marik nodded and crept away to another room, staying put for the rest of the night as Bakura tried to find ways to regain, well gain his trust.

* * *

**there you go, chapter three! again nothing to really say about this chapter, I'll leave that job to you reviewers out there. well see you in the next chapter peace! see ya! bye! Bless yo face!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bakura sat at his work desk, trying to balance a pencil on its tip when Mai walked in and tilted her head. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Hmm? oh, yeah I guess..." Bakura grumbled as the pencil fell for the eight thousandth time. He sighed, "Actually there is something bothering me..." He said in a sad tone that had Mai surprised.

"What is it?" She asked sitting down on his desk.

Bakura looked up into her eyes with slight hope. "Well, I tried to make Marik comfortable in his new home last night but he's terrified and wont even let me pet him." He said adding the last part to make the dog lie sound realistic. "He hid in my room all night."

Mai smiled. "Well Bakura, today's your lucky day, I thought you might have trouble with your puppy so I decided to bring this book for you." she said handing him a small red book with a picture of three dogs on the front.

"A new owners guide on puppy love? Mai, you're joking right?" Bakura cocked his eyebrow and tried giving the book back, but she pushed it away and folded her arms.

"No, it'll help you I promise, it helped when I got my baby, Charlotte." Mai pouted. "Just try it and if it doesn't work I'll give you twenty bucks." she added and smirked.

Bakura chuckled, "I suppose if it does I'll have to do the same huh?." He asked, Mai nodded. "Ok, I'll try it, and if it does work I promise I'll pay you, but I thought you got paid enough working on the streets at night." Bakura put on a confused face then began laughing as Mai's face exploded into an angry red.

"I am not a whore!" she said slapping him then leaving his office.

Bakura's laughter died down, he knew she could take a joke and would be fine in ten minutes, flirting with another employee or even him again. He looked down at the book in his hands and opened it, "Day one..." he read out loud then reading the instructions carefully "Your dog is feeling stressed about being place in a new environment, don't touch him let him be. Because each life is fragile you must never use violence." Bakura literally hit his head on the desk making a bonk sound 'I raped him the very first day' He groaned.

* * *

Bakura entered the house and saw Marik sitting on the balcony watching the people below. 'Let him be.' He recited the book in his mind, and smiled determined to gain Marik's trust and affection. "Hey." he said gently as to not startle him like yesterday.

Marik looked back a neutral look on his face, "Hi..." he replied softly and turned to face Bakura. "Thanks..." He said barely over a whisper.

Bakura's eyes widened with confusion. "For what?" he asked. Marik looked away shyly.

"For giving me the music so I wouldn't be afraid of the storm..." He blushed softly and gave a tiny itty bitty smile.

Bakura marked it as a score. "You're welcome, you can keep it if you want." He said gently and walked away, ignoring the instinct that told him to touch and hold the boy.

* * *

"Day two, three, four, five, and six...?" Bakura said through a mouthful of toothpaste. He paused to figure it out but found his answer in the next sentence. "Your dog is still not used to his new home, like before don't touch him, instead call his name gently and lovingly." Bakura groaned, his hormones said touch him, but the book said don't, hopefully he wouldn't be gaining twenty bucks or he'd explode.

He exited the bathroom a few minutes later, Marik was in the kitchen making two bowls of cereal and cups of juice. Marik turned just as Bakura entered the room. "Hi, I made breakfast..." he said shyly.

Bakura simply tilted his head and called. "Marik." and turned to leave for work, leaving Marik confused and stuck on the spot.

* * *

"You must repeat this process for several days, after one week, gently reach out and stroke his head." Bakura read the book out loud as he ascended the elevator "The trick is not to surprise him." Bakura said and looked up. "Hmm." he added as he stepped out and entered his apartment.

"You're back early." Marik said greeting him at the door.

"Marik." Bakura said gently and began petting Marik's hair slowly and lightly. Marik made a contented sigh and closed his eyes, pushing into Bakura's touch slightly.

'YES!' Bakura celebrated in his mind as he quietly pet the younger boy in front of him.

Later that night Bakura looked in the book again, "After a few days of gentle treatment, you will see a desired change in your pet, he will show affection for you." he stopped and smiled gently.

* * *

"Bakura!" Marik barked and ran to the door as he came in from work.

"Marik..." Bakura was surprised by Marik openness, even more surprised when Marik grabbed his hand and placed it on top of his head, his eyes asking to be petted. Bakura chuckled lightly and began rubbing Marik's head. "So are you used to your new home?" Bakura asked walking with Marik to the living room and sittind down on the couch.

"Yes, I kinda like it here now." Marik answered, his voice still shy but bolder than before.

Bakura smiled and gave the boy a gentle hug. "I'm glad to hear that, I want you to be happy here." he said softly.

* * *

Bakura walked into the lunch break room and tossed a twenty to Mai.

"So it worked huh?" She smirked. "Told you soooooo!" she proclaimed loudly.

Bakura smirked, "Yeah you were right heh." Bakura chuckled as he sat down to eat his lunch that Marik had made for him. "Thanks though." He added.

* * *

**And that's chapter 4, I just love how Bakura follows the book's advice and it actually works. it make me laugh everytime I read it. anyways see you next chaptah! PLZ REVIEW! peace! see ya! bye! bless yo face! see ya bros! *bro fist***


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote this while eating bacon and listening to Pewdiepie, I'm so pumped!**

* * *

"Bakura!" Marik rushed to the door and gave his master a tight hug. "I missed you." he added and looked up slightly saddened.

Bakura's eyes widened as he held the boy. "Marik, do you want to get out sometime?" He began. "I can take you to work if you want, show you a few friends." He said with a gentle smile and began petting his hair.

Marik smile. "I'd like that." He said and laid his head on Bakura's chest.

"Good." Bakura replied and begining to wonder if Marik was ready for the next level of his affection.

"Should I go make some dinner?" Marik asked leaning out of Bakura's grip but keeping in his hug.

"Sure," Bakura said softly "But, something light, to go with a few drinks." Bakura smirked and tiltited MArik's head up to meet his gaze, then slowly and expectantly he leaned down to connect thier lips, the sensation was wonderful, Marik's lips were so soft and warm. He couldn't help himself as he licked the others lips asking for entry.

Marik moaned softly and timidly opened his mouth just enough for Bakura to dive inside and explore the wet cavern that was Marik.

The two stayed like that for a long long time, battling with their tongues and making sucking noises along with moans, untill finally Marik drew away gasping for breath. "I, guess... I'll go and... make dinner... wait for me." He says in between pants and smiled he already knew what was going on.

* * *

Fiveteen mintues later Marik and Bakura were the bedroom, Marik drunk off his ass.

"One more, I can still drink." He said laying on the bed rubbing his forehead.

"I think you've had enough Marik, why don't we just go ahead and start?" Bakura said softly, recieving a nod from Marik. "Ok." He stated and began removing Marik's shirt and kissing his neck focefully but gently then moving down to suck on his nipples. Marik moaned softly and pulled Bakura down ontop of him, before biting his ear.

"Ahh!" Bakura yelped and tore away. "Never thought you'd be the kind to fight back like that." Bakura growled rubbing his reddened ear.

Marik was laughing. "What's so funny?" Bakura barked. Marik continued laughing "You." was all he said before they went back to tangling limbs and smashing lips together. "Tell me what you said before, on that day..." Marik said breathing into Bakura's ear "What?" Bakura asked looking into Marik's clouded eyes. "I mean say your promise again."

Bakura's breathing ceased and his heart skipped several beats, 'that day, that promise.' he sighed and looked sadly at Marik then he smiled gently. "I promise I will never hurt you the way I did again, I promise to protect you, to care for you." Bakura said as he removed their clothes, and gently stoked Marik's erection. "I promise I will love you..." and with that moans and screams couldn't be identified with their owners. Marik clung to Bakura as if he'd fall of the earth if he let go.

"P-please, more!" he gasped as Bakura pounded into his prostate. Bakura grunted in reply and forced Marik into the bed as he hardened and sped up his thrusts as well as pumping the younger boy in time, causing him to scream in pleasure.

"B-Bakura, I-I can't last! I'm gunna cum!" Marik yelled as he arched his back in the agonising pleasure that licked up his spine.

"It's ok Marik." Bakura said huskyly as he stoked Marik faster and faster. "Cum for me..." He said softly causing Marik to scream in pleasure and cum hard onto their chests and stomachs.

Bakura gasped as Marik's walls tightened around him, the pleasure escalated in a split nano second and Bakura cried out as he came inside Marik just a few short moments after.

Both males were left in an exhausted post orgasmic state that had body heat and testosterone hanging in the air. "Bakura..." Marik panted but couldn't finish his sentence. Bakura laughed lightly and planted a kiss on his salty forehead. "Go to sleep Marik, you can tell me in the morning." He said as he lay with Marik sleep tugging them both into a relaxed dreamy subconscious world.

* * *

"Bakura how come you aren't comming in today, you've been late but you've never stayed home before." Mai said over her cell phone.

"I Know, I'm sorry, it's just," He began looking back at Marik's shaking form under the covers and pillow and he caught the words "I am never drinking alcohol again!" Bakura chuckled. "Marik's having a hangover you see." he added.

"WHAT! YOU GAVE YOUR DOG ALCOHOL!" Mai screamed into the phone, Bakura only then realized his mistake.

"Shit shit shit." He spat. "Umm Mai uhh, nevermind I'll explain tommorow goodbye dear!" He said and quickly shut off the phone. "Ok, so I guess my secrets going to be out sooner than I thought. Hmm oh well, Marik wanted to get out and about anyway." Bakura said sitting down on the bed and stroking Marik's hair soothingly. "Want some water?" He asked.

"Go fuck yourself you the one who put me in a hangover." Marik was muffled by the amounts of bed clothes covering his face.

"I'm sorry" akura laughed. "But you're the one who drank so much, I stayed sober all last night." Bakura teased.

"I don't caaaareeee, just leave me aloooooone!" Marik hissed and tried to smack at Bakura with his hand.

Bakura smiled lightly and Kissed Marik's hand before turning to leave. "Get better." He said as he exited the bedroom.

* * *

**And there's chapter five, done and pretty, oops Mai found Bakura's little secret, Oh guess what! we'll be having a guest star in the next chapter can you guess who! Iiiiiittttt'sssss... going to be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**holy fuck im late as shit! sorry guys but postings are going to be slow now that i can only get on the computer secretly and on saturdays so just bear with me...**

* * *

Bakura sighed as he waited for Marik to find clothes he deemed proper for outside. "Marik it's not like you work there, you're just being introduced to a few friends.

"I know, that's why I want to make a good impression." Marik replied continuing to fuss over the limited amount of good clothes he had, "You don't even have a sweater or tie what's wrong with you Bakura?" Marik pouted

Bakura just laughed, "I have a nice shirt in the back you can wear." He stated and pointed to a box on the shelf, deep in the closet.

Marik opened the box and smiled approvingly "I guess a polo will have to do." he said and slipped the blue shirt on, followed by a pair of black dress pants. "Ok, I'm ready." he said. Bakura simply chuckled and led Marik out. "So where do you work exactly?" Marik asked.

"I work at the Kiaba corporation, I just file the papers and shit but the guy has money to waste, so I get paid a good amount." Bakura explained.

"I see." Marik nodded as the two stepped into the elevator "What's it like?" He asked nervously.

"It's nothing much, just a big building with a lot of workers in it." Bakura shrugged then cocked his eyebrow as he saw Marik flinch out of the corner of his eye.

"C-can I stay home this time?" Marik asked staring at the ground.

"What why?" Bakura asked, turning to give the boy his full attention.

"I-I can't go, n-not the way I am!" Marik cried running out of the elevator back into the apartment.

"Marik wait!" Bakura attempted to follow but the elevator door shut in front of his face "Asshole!" He yelled at the machine as it took him down. He grumbled loudly as it took him eight full minutes to get back up to his room. "Marik what the heck is wrong wi-..." Bakura paused as his eyes landed on Marik.

Marik lay naked on Bakura's bed facing him, his wrists bound in front of him with a piece of rope, tear trails begning to dry.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked kneeling beside Marik.

Marik scowled and looked away. "Being in my place, I'm nothing more than a slave now remember?" He spat before choking on a sob.

"Marik..." Bakura tried to find words but couldn't so he decided to untie Marik and pull him into a comforting embrace. "Dont you dare say that again." he warned.

"It's true though, you know that as well as I do, psh, but what do I know I'm just a slave." Marik growled. "I don't have a say in anything I can't decide anything I just-"

**SMACK!**

Marik grunted as his head swung sharply from the blow Bakura suddenly dealt him. "Stop it! look I bought you but that doesn't mean your my slave now quit your bitching!" Bakura yelled delivering another smack for emphasis.

"THEN WHY CANT I GO HOME!" Marik screamed and shoved Bakura away. "You don't get it do you Bakura, you think I'm here on free will but I'm not I don't want to be here no matter how you try to convince me! I found that book of your's Bakura," Marik paused, calming down "So I'm even lower huh? I'm a dog, well here then." Marik spat getting on his hands and knees. "Show how much you own me!" He yelled.

Bakura finally snapped and grabbed Marik's hair. "You little bitch I'm sick of this!" He said pulling down his pants and shoving himself into Marik without any lube or preperation, this wasn't meant to be gentle after all.

Marik cried out but endured the rape anyway. "Come on that all you've got!" He said through burning tears as Bakura tore him inside.

"Keep your mouth shut bitch!" Bakura said swatting his belt across Marik's bare ass, causing him to scream. Bakura snickered as he heard the young boy yell in pain and proceded to continue hitting him while thrusting hard causing his ass to burn inside and out.

Marik kept quiet after that determined not to give in to Bakura. Finally several minutes later Bakura pulled out satisfied.

"Hmph, now I'm late. Thanks bitch!" Bakura growled, staring down at Marik's exuasted form. "I hope you're ready to get thrown out onto the street, at least with me you had a home food and warmth." Bakura said cleaning himself off and leaving for work.

Marik sighed as the front door slammed shut and he was left alone. He winced and squirmed as warm liquid trickled out of him uncomfotably. "I want to go home..." He said to himself thinking about the family he'd been forced to leave behind. "If I hadn't upset Bakura I might've had the chance to be sent home, but instead..." He said tearing up. "I fucked up, and now I've got a one-way ticket to the streets of God knows where I am..."He hissed at himself. "Bakura's right I'm nothing but a stupid bitch!" He cried and buried his head into the pillow. "I bet even begging wouldn't save me now..."

* * *

**Ouch even I think that was brutal I mean just oww!. anyways sorry if this disappoints some readers and i swear to Ra if this is the same thing that happens in that anime everyones accusing this to be I'll friggen stab my eyes out geez! quit it please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK so, here's the deal, due to all the rude, and accusing reviews, I have decided to cease writing Mine and Mine Alone, very sad I know anyways, I am giving full permission to anyone who wants to continue it, just let me know so I can follow you, I'd love to see how someone else writes it since I already had it all planned out, oh well just wanted to let you know, sorry I let you down, but I just felt like it was pointless when I was getting so many untrue reviews good day to you all, I'll spit out another story real soon, BYE!**


End file.
